Cheerios
by hiddenspikes
Summary: I always knew that I loved my best friend he was everything that I could possibly want in a guy. But it wasn't just one of those friendship loves either, I was head over heels madly in love with him, and I couldn't tell him. Series of one shots where anything goes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own TVD nor do i make anything for writing this, its completely for fun only.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: this is completely AU/AR**

It started with cheerios.

I always knew that I loved my best friend he was everything that I could possibly want in a guy. But it wasn't just one of those friendship loves either, I was head over heels madly in love with him, and I couldn't tell him. He had been my best friend since the first day in third grade when he pushed over Tyler Lockwood after he stole my Barbie from me. Two days later and I decided that I was going to marry him when I was older. But of course what did I know, I was a little kid. A week after I decided I would marry him I kissed him, yup I knocked him to the floor during recess and kissed him. Instead of gaining the guy that I liked though, I gained a best friend. But that's not where we start, nope we start with cheerios.

"I want cheerios." He turned to look at me on the couch cocking one of his eyebrows up before shaking his head at me with a smirk.

"It's three in the morning and you want what?"

I giggled sitting up and pressing pause on the movie that we were watching to glance at him.

"I said I want cheerios." And with that I was standing up dragging the small blanket that I had wrapped myself up in with me as I headed for the stairs that would lead down to the main part of the house. He laughed standing and following behind me as we headed towards the kitchen intent on finding me my midnight or so snack. I felt like such a little fatty when we got to the pantry and I got excited to see the bright yellow box sitting on one of the shelves. He moved to sit on one of the stools at the counter resting his head on his hands as I grabbed a bowl and the milk along with my own little personal slice of heaven making my way to the seat next to him. His head snapped up as I groaned, his eyes finding mine as I was sure that my bottom lip was trembling.

"My brother ate the last of it then put it back in the freaking pantry!" he chuckled slipping a hand back through his jet black curly hair.

"Looks like you're out of luck then." He smirked one of those beautiful harsh ones that I had learned to love slowly with time.

"If you love me you'll take me to get some." That's how I always asked him and his reply was always the same.

"When hell freezes over." But at the same time he was already grabbing his car keys and with a little smile to myself I knew that I had won. Biting my bottom lip I opened the door to my house and held it for him as he walked past me grumbling under his breath about how I was a spoiled little brat. I didn't bother to respond to that one; instead I just shook my head and followed him down the front stairs towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me, always the gentleman, his mom had taught him right, and I climbed into the car putting on my seatbelt.

"The things I do for you." He grumbled as he got into the car and pulled on his own seatbelt starting up the little blue car.

I smirked, one that almost matched his before brushing my hair back over my shoulder.

"You do it because you love me." He rolled his eyes as he back out of the driveway and onto the main road. He shook his head and reached over to fumble with the radio in the darkness of the car his eyes leaving the road if only for a moment.

That moment was all it took to change my life forever. One moment we we're fine and the next he was swerving to miss the deer that had wandered into the middle of the road. I don't know how many times the car rolled after hitting the patch of ice… I lost count, the world was spinning around me and I was helpless to stop it. His hand reached out for mine as the groaning of steel compacting itself echoed throughout the cabin of the car. My fingers tightened around his as I held onto him for dear life, hearing the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. We were upside down, barely held in place by our seat belts.

_**I love you**_. He mouthed the words at me as he sat across from me before his eyes slid shut and his ragged breathing slowly began to fade. Sometimes I wonder if this is what it's like for a deaf person; I can't hear anything my mind unwilling to process what is going on around me. There are flashing lights and I am being pulled from the car by men in yellow jackets. They lay me down on a cold hard bed and tell me that it would be best for me to rest. I don't argue, instead I close my eyes and pray that I don't open them.

I don't know how much time has passed but I know that I have to be alive; my body is in too much pain for me to be dead. Instantly my mind starts to race. Where he is…what happened to him, my best friend. I scream, one continual scream that has the doctors and the nurses rushing at me. Hands hold my body to the small bed as I struggle to sit up wanting to find him, needing to know that he is okay. My aunt is beside me in an instant her fingers sliding through my hair as she whispers useless words over and over again, no sound reaching me ears, only a faint ringing noise until everything seems to come rushing back at me, the sounds the reality of what has happened.

"He didn't make it…" my scream has taken on a life of its own, raising in pitch as the words repeat themselves over and over in my head- mocking me with the finality of it all. Faintly I can hear someone whimpering and it takes a moment for me to register that it's me, my hands white as I clutch the sheets around me. I flinch as the needle pierces the skin, the nurse pulling a small flashlight from her waist to check my eyes as my body turns to Jell-O. Next to me my aunt keeps whispering soft meaningless words of comfort into my ear as my eyes drift shut for a second time, the sedative slowly taking control.

Two days pass in almost a blur and soon enough I find myself sitting in my room, starring out the window at the bright and sunny front yard where the children are playing, their laughter echoing around in my head, but I don't smile. I feel empty. My aunt knocks on my bedroom door, pushes it open slightly and sticks her head in a frown crossing her lips as her eyes travel over my pj clad body.

"Are you not going to get dressed for the funeral honey?" she asks gently walking in and opening the window to let some fresh air into the staleness of my room. I shake my head before dragging my knees up to my chest, laying my head against them.

"I can't." I mumble the words into my legs, hugging them closer to me, willing them to provide the comfort that I know that I'm not going to be feeling any time soon. My aunt nods slowly resting her hand on the door as she stares at me, swearing the she understands how I'm feeling.

"Things will get better honey." She whispers as she reaches for the doorknob. "I know that it doesn't look like that right now but I promise that they will." I swallow and don't respond leaning down to place my head on my knees as I stare out the window at the bright blue sky and the white cloud that paint a picture of happiness that I can't feel. I bite down on my bottom lip as my eyes drift over to the corner house where he lived. Watching the cars pull up one by one people in black emerging from the insides grim pictures painted over their faces as they glance towards my house and shake their head. I want to scream as my mind goes through what they are saying, how he will forever became a was instead of an is, repeats itself over and over in my head until I feel half insane with it. 'He was such a good kid' I scream picking up a pillow and chucking it across the room, feeling slightly better as it knocks the knick-knacks off of my desk and they fall to the floor, shattering into a billion little pieces on the hardwood.

Slowly the rest of my property begins to be destroyed, following the other shards of glass to the floor until there is nothing left but a pile of broken memories that leave me feeling no better than I did before but somehow more satisfied. Around sunset there is a knock on my door before a head is pushing its way through.

"Darling we're home how are you-"she doesn't finish her sentence, her eyes are resting on the broken pieces of my life in front of her, a testimony to just how empty I am feeling. "I'll just get a broom." She finally mutters and then she's closing the door behind her. I scowl at the door before turning and moving back to my window seat my legs tugging to my chest my head rested on my knees. She barely glances my way when she returns to pick up my mess and it angers me. I want to yell at her want to scream.

"Look at me Jenna, look what I've become." But I don't, the effort of talking is too much to even think about anymore. Right now I just want to sink into a wall and never take a breath again.

"Dinner will be ready soon honey." The dustpan with all the glass has been set outside my door, out of sight out of mind, yeah like that really works.

"I'm not hungry." She reaches up to push my bangs back from my forehead shaking her head.

"Sweetheart you need to eat something."

I shake my head and scoot away from her, pushing my body harder into the wall, wanting to escape.

"I said I'm not hungry." She frowns but doesn't say anything more, moving towards the door and tugging it closed behind her. I'm glad that she didn't stay. If she did I might have told her just how much she really lost, when I lost the love of my life.

I stay against the wall for three weeks before my aunt decides that she has had enough and it's time to move on. I don't think anyone ever really understood just how much he meant to me. I don't want to argue though, that takes too much energy. Energy that I don't have. I don't sleep anymore, I barely eat, life just doesn't seem worth it without him by my side, but then I think of him and I know that he would hate me if he could see the woman that I have become. I hate to think that I would be a disappointment to him so I make a promise that I will try.

Slowly I start to see glimpses of the girl that I was peak through until it almost seems like nothing was ever wrong. On the outside that is. On the inside the pain is still there, the emptiness is as big as ever, threatening to swallow me whole.

Days pass, one bleeding into another until years have gone by, the teenage girl who had lost her reason to live is now a woman, standing in front of a mirror, white lace draped over my body, preparing to make a promise to a man that i know i will never be able to keep. I can't give away my mind, my heart or my soul cause i don't have them anymore, they already belong to someone else. But i go through with the ceremony anyways, a smile like the one that i have learned to perfect over the years plastered across my lips. I've gotten good at faking it.

The years pass by even faster after that, meaningless anniversaries, holidays that bring no joy, birthdays that make me feel older and happier than i can begin to imagine until soon enough I am eighty years old, a widow surrounded by my children and grandchildren struggling to breath past the pain in my chest. The machines around me beep slower and slower with each hour that passes, but I am okay with that.

"Are you ready to go Elena?" My head lolls to the side, a smile curling the corner of my lips because there he is. Not the ghost of my nightmares, covered in blood and accusing me of living without him, but the kind gentle man that I fell in love with at such a young age.

"Don't cry grandma." The words are whispered from my youngest grandchild, and I can feel her small fingers stroking faintly across my cheek. I want to smile, want to tell her that it's okay that the tears are ones of happiness, but I don't have that control over my body anymore. I glance back at him and reach for his hands, stepping away from my loved ones and knowing that it will be okay.

"More than ready Damon, after all, I've spent a life time waiting for you."

**A/n-just a quick little one shot challenge to practice with my writing from my best friend. Please remember to read and review. Next chapters for HHU and SFA should be up soon.**

**-Jayden**


	2. You

**_A/n-one shot that sweet and sappy and totally not something that I would usually write but I was listening to the song and it just fit. Anyways the song is You by Evanescence. Normal disclaimer of I own nothing and this is just for fun. If anyone would like to see any one shots written just give me a review/PM and ill do what I can to get it out. Please don't forget to review and as always happy reading._**

**_-Jayden_**

**The words have been drained from this pencil**

**Sweet words that I want to give you**

**And I can't sleep**

**I need to tell you**

**Goodnight**

Elena let out a slow breath as she laid her head down against her vanity her eyes blurry as she tried to keep her thoughts from straying to Him. Damon. Reaching for her cell phone she dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring until voicemail popped up and Damon's voice came through the speaker. It was the same, he wasn't answering, he hadn't answered every time that she had called so far. Sucking in a sharp breath she tried to tell herself that it was for the best, Damon and Stefan had made a deal and because of it Damon had left and she hadn't felt complete since then.

**When we're together, I feel perfect**

**When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart**

It wasn't until he was no longer there to support her that she realised just how much she actually relied on him. Damon wasn't just a friend, he was the man she looked to for support In every aspect of her life, not just when things got hard. The soft beep of the answering machine starting to record brought her back to reality.

"come home please..." she whimpered softly feeling almost pathetic As she clutched the phone to her turned head, "I need you." the last words were whispered, barely a breath but she knew he would hear them. Squeezing her eyes shut against the onslaught of emotions she hit the end button and laid the phone down once again on her vanity.

The next day at school went by the same, dragging on slow and empty, she feels like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. When she gets home she walks dejectedly up the stairs to her room, her book bag half hanging off her shoulder. Pushing open the door she makes her way towards the bed, exhausted both mentally and physically. Laying down on her bed She almost missed the dark figure standing in the corner of her room. "Damon?" she whispered not quite believing her eyes. For the times she had called he had never responded and then there he was, leaning on the edge of her vanity, almost like he had never left to begin with, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her struggle with words. Half convinced that shes dreaming after the long moments of silence she curls onto her side, her hands reaching for the bear that he picked up every time he was in her room, the soft fur that at one point faintly smelled of his cologne bringing a comfort to her that only a reminder of him can hold. Struggling against the onslaught of emotions Elena tried to keep the tears from falling, her eyes closing. Curling the teddy bear closer to her body the dam finally broke and softly she sobbed, feeling completely helpless and even more pathetic. Stefan was around still, was still trying to be with her trying to fix everything but it wasn't working and it never would work... He wasn't Damon. Struggling to catch her breath as the sobs continues Elena rolled onto her side her hands clenching the bear tighter. Damon tried to stay still from his spot next to her vanity, but the moment that his name was whimpered from her lips he knew it wasn't going to happen. He couldn't bring himself to stand by and watch her suffer, let her hurt while there was something that he could do about it...where she was concerned he would do anything. He had tried to ignore her, deleting the countless voicemails that she had left but then one day he didn't delete it and instead listened to it and just like that he was on his way back to mystic falls... On his way back to her. Sinking onto the mattress behind her Damon took Elena into his arms and curled close to her, pressing his lips softly to the skin just behind her ear. Elena sucked in a sharp breath as Damon's scent flooded her senses, her body tensing as her mind screamed at her that she was once again dreaming. Too many times she had fallen asleep and found him in her dreams...and too many times she had watched him disappear the moment that she opened her eyes again, her heart shattering as once again she was left without him.

"Damon?" She questioned softly even as she knew that dream Damon wouldn't respond-he never did. Elena sucked in another sharp breath as the lips against her neck moved.

"I'm here Elena." He whispered, the words sending shivers racing up her spine and causing her heads to feel like it was going to beat its way out of her chest, "I'm here."

Eyes flying open Elena rolled over, coming face to face with the man that had haunted her every moment since the second he had left.

"Oh my god... You're really here." She whimpered her hand reaching up to cup his jaw, "Damon." Damon sucked in an unneeded breath of his own as her hand trembled against the smooth skin of jaw. "You're finally here." Tears filled Elena's eyes again as she curled herself into his body once more, unwilling to allow any space between them, and in that moment Damon saw what his leaving had done to her. "I've needed you so much." Damon clenched his jaw tugging Elena as close to his body as he could possibly get, his lips resting against her forehead.

**All you say is sacred to me**

**Your eyes are so blue**

**I can't look away**

**As we lay in the stillness**

**You whisper to me**

"I'll never leave you again..." He promised and he meant the words, even if it killed him, even if she came to her senses and went back to Stefan he wouldn't leave her. He needed Elena just as much as she needed him.

"I love you." Elena murmured pulling back slightly to look at him. "You're my everything and I'm sorry that it took you leaving for me to realise that." Damon swallowed reaching down to push her hair back from her hair.

"Say it again." He finally choked out, cursing himself as his emotions got the best of him. Over 150 years of building up walls and Elena had managed to shatter his defence completely with just three words and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I love you Damon." Leaning down Damon pressed his lips swiftly into Elena's, feeling for the first time that he had come home.

**"Baby, marry me**

**Promise you'll stay with me"**

**Oh you don't have to ask me**

**You know you're all that I live for**

**You know I'd die just to hold you**

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips, his fingers pushing into her long chocolate hair, "I'm never leaving you again..."

"I'm nothing without you." Elena whispered her hands untangling his from her hair and clasping them with her own. "I need you as much as you love me and will love you forever Damon."

"You're my world." He finally admitted letting out a rough breath. "As long as you're mine I can face anything, with you I'm a better person." Elena smiled softly the tears from earlier beginning to dry.

"With you Damon, I'm complete."

**So many nights I cried myself to sleep**

**Now that you love me, I love myself**

**I never thought I would say this**

**I never thought there'd be**

**You**


End file.
